Secrets of the Moon A Draco love story
by 8876jelous-skillz8876
Summary: Remy Black is the secret child of Lupin and Sirius Black. When she falls in love with Draco, will her past come back to haunt her? Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR SIX AT HOGWARTS**

Remy Moon was walking down the hall when she saw Draco Malfoy and his goon squad. Darco was the bane of her existance. She never had any peace when he was around. Ginny told Remy that it was because Remy was friends with Harry and Ron, but she knew differently. She could feel it, too. Draco and Remy were in love from afar but couldn't tell anyone. What would Harry, Ron and Ginny say? What would Professor Snape do to Draco?

Remy hid behind a suit of armor and Draco loitered behind. "I"ll just stand here for a minute, you go on without me," he said.

"Draco, I knew you'd come" Remy said. She shook her hair out of her eyes and smiled at him.

"Remy, I couldn't wait any longer to tell you that I love you."

"Oh! I love you, too. Draco, we canot tell anyone our secret."

Draco laughed. "Who would believe it if we did tell anyone?"

"Harry would."

"Harry would believe that aliens from Mars are real. Remy, what we have is special." He drew her close and kissed her. Her NeverEnding lipgloss didn't smear onto Draco's lips. He liked that about her.

"What if Dumbeldore finds out?" Remy's heart pounded loud in her ears. She didn't want to be caught with the bad boy of Slytherin, but she couldn't resist him.

"Dumbeldore won't find out,"Draco said. "No one knoews. You have to kiss me again."

"Draco, I hav something to tell you, it's really important, but I don't know how I'm going to say this," Remy started. She was so afraid, she felt like she would puke. "I can't see you next week. I have to...I have to go away for a little bit."

Draco didn't know Remy's secret. No one knew her real secret...

**YEAR THREE AT HOGWATS**

Remy stepped into Hogwarts, carrying a small sling purple purse. Inside held her most treasured possessions: an enchanted comb, guaranteed to give her excellent, frizz-free tresses; NeverEnding Lipgloss, which never rubbed off or lost its shine, and a stack of letters.

It has been years since the last letter arrived by owl. The contact with her family was few and far between. Remy tossed her glorious mane back, a little nervous. She had travelled so far to find her dad, and there was nothing that would stop her now.

After Dumbeldore had welcomed her into the school, she was off to explore the halls alone. She finally found the classroom that she knew her father was in. She stepped inside. He was there, grading tests. He looked up and saw her.

"Who are you?" he said, although he already knew in his heart. He saw himself in her, but he also saw someone else...someone he had least expected.

Remy coughed slightly. "My name is Remita Aurelia Ursula Black. You're my father. One of them, anyway. I'm your child with Sirius Black."

"Remita?" He said.

"I was named after you. It was important to my dad."

Lupin stared at his daughter. She had his light brown hair and thin stature, but she also had Sirius' grey eyes. She was so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked around the Shrieking Shack one last time. Since Lily and James had to go into hiding with Harry, Sirius and Lupin had spent more and more time together. They realized that they were in love with each other, but in this dangerous world they were living in, it seemed impossible for that love to grow.

It was a dark night outside; the moon had disappeared behind a cloud. Soon, Lupin would escape to a Romanian forest to try and escape the clutches of the Death Eaters. Sirius would continue to be Secret-Keeper for the Potters and hunt Voldemort as best as he could.

They had only one night left. Sirius knew it. He took every procaution he could, but he couldn't wait any longer. This would be the night that Remus Lupin would give him the thing he wanted most: a child to symbolize their love and loyality to each other.

Sirius had found the spell in an old book in the Balck family library. It had taken him three months to brew it properly, and it could only work once. It was called the "utérus provisoire" and only worked on men who were under the age of 30, who were strong and sturdy. Sirius was all of those things, and tonight would be the only night that he could use it. He drank the foul liquid and waited for the change to happen. He felt a warming sensation in his bowels, and knew that the time had come. He didn't tell Lupin his plan. He knew how Remus felt about such things, that a werewolf should never sire a child. The added difficulty of not having an actual mother for the child, well, that would set him over the edge.

They made love countless times that night. Fast, slow, tender, angry. All of their fears and hopes were relayed in those simple acts. When Lupin fell asleep, curled next to Sirius, he smiled and knew that inside of him was a miracle about to happen.

The next day, Lupin left. Sirius went to visit the Potters and realized that they were dead. His flight had just begun.

**PRESENT DAY**

Remy showed Lupin the letter in which Sirius explained everything to her. Lupin looked at her, wide eyed and afraid.

"Are you... a werewolf? Like me?" he cried.

"Not exactly. The temporary womb spell changed your genes. Every month, during the full moon, I become a were-cat."

"Were-cat? What's that?" Lupin asked.

Remy smiled. Her smile was exactly like Sirius', a fact that scared Lupin. If this were all true, he was a father. And the other father was a murderer who had killed their friends. "A were-cat is just like a were-wolf only we aren't blood thirsty. I just have a strange craving for fish."

Lupin looked at his daughter with soft eyes. "We have to keep this a secret. If anyone knew that you were my love child with Sirius, and that you were a were-cat, your life would be miserable. We cant tell anyone!" he wailed.

Remy bowed her head. She knew this would happen. "That's why Dumbeldore has told me that he's created a fake history for me. No one has to know about you, Dad."

Remus cried. "You can never call me dad again, Remy! Remember, it's our secret forever!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Plz, if you like it review because I won't write more if no one reviews it!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**YEAR THREE AT HOGWARTS**

Remy stepped into Dumbeldore's office, the ends of her perfect hair curling up and around her face. The headmaster looked her in the eyes.

"It's going to be hard to convince people that you're not related to Sirius Black," Dumbeldore said.

"How would they know?" Remy asked/

"Becuase you have grey eyes. Very mysterious very rare," Dumbeldore said.

"I can't be Remita BLack then, can I? I have to be someone else. More secrets."

"I'ver decided to cal you Remita Moon. You are a transfer student and your aunt is very sick, so you have to see her at least once a month, said Dumbeldore. "That will take care of the time when you turn into a were-cat."

"Where will I go"? she said.

"Your father...well one of them anyways, your father Remus used the Shrieking Shack, and you will too. It's private and secluded." said Dumbeldore.

"OK. What are the rules I need to follow."

"Well, I have put you into Griffendoor House, that's where your fathers were placed when they went to Hogwarts."

Remy thought about it for a moment. "Cool."

Dumbeldore shook her hand. "It's nice to see you here, Remita. I'll introduce you to Professor McGonagall and we'll show you to the tower."

Remy stepped into the tower after meeting the head of Griffendoor house. She felt at home right away. There was a frizzy haired girl in the corner talking to a dorky looking redheaded boy. Another boy with shaggy black hair stood next to them. A red haired girl was in the other corner. She looked up and saw Remy.

"Who are you."

"I am a new student here, my name is Remita Blac..achoo. Remita Moon."

"Hi I'm ginny Weaesly. That is my brother Ron over there, and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Wow, hi Ginny. What grade are you in?"

"I am second year. And you?"

"I am third year."

"Cool, Ron is third year too and so is Harry and Hermione," Ginny said excitedly.

That next morning Remy walked to the Great Hall for breakfast when she saw a cute blond haired guy with a bunch of ugly guys next to him. "Hi whats your name?" she said.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I dont have time for Griffendorks like you," he said.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it!" Remy said, and ran off. Draco looked after her and said, "Damn, I think I like her."


End file.
